That's all I am to you? A contract?
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: one shot of Rick and Evy. Major fluff, After Hamunaptra, Evy thinks about what was said in her room between her and Rick, was she really only a contract? And can Rick help her see it differently?


Disclaimer, I own nothing-only the little story line, plot thingy, everything else is universal.

* * *

They had arrived from Hamunaptra only hours ago and Evy sat in her room on her bed. Rick was outside down at the bar looking for something, but she didn't know what. Glancing from the place she sat, Evy looked to her pile of suitcases that lay on one another, the top suitcase was empty except for a few of her things, like a book or two and the nighty Rick had a hard time getting off of her hands.

She got up from her bed and started to close the suitcase so she could put it away. While slamming it shut thoughts of the argument they had had were coming back.

Rick screamed out in pain as the suitcase lid was slammed on his hands, he brought them out and started to wiggle them, trying to get the blood flowing again.

"Once this creature has been reborn…his curse is going to spread until the whole of the earth is destroyed." Evy explained ignoring his show of pain from his hands; she had been following him as he walked around the suitcases.

"Oh yeah?" Rick asked turning towards her and looking her in the eyes, she moved away and ended up on one side of the suitcases while he was directly on the other side. "And is that my problem?" he asked.

"Well it is everybody's problem." Evy said, her voice growing with each second.

"Evelyn, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. Now I have done that. End of job. End of story. Contract terminated!" He yelled, scaring Evy a little bit, but mostly hurting her.

"That's all I am to you? A contract?" she asked, her face fell and she looked as if she'd just been punched in the stomach.

"Look you can either tag along with me…or you can stay here and try and save the world." Rick said waving his finger in her face. "What's it gonna be?"

"I'm staying."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine:

"fine." And Evy stood there as Rick walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"FINE!" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Fine what?" Rick asked as he walked back into her room looking at her oddly.

"nothing." She said quietly, unaware she had yelled out. Looking over to Rick, she turned her head back down to the work she had been at only moment's ago, putting the suitcases away.

"I wouldn't do that just yet," Rick said walking over to her side.

"Oh and why not?"

"Jonathan said he wanted to talk to you about something, something about London."

"Oh, well great." Evy said and started walking towards the door; Rick stood in her room and watched her leave. "Are you coming?" she questioned coming back into his view.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." Rick mumbled then followed her downstairs and to her brother Jonathan who was sitting at the bar.

"Jonathan? Rick said you wanted to see me." Evy made her way over to the stool her surprisingly sober brother occupied.

"Ah yes, Evy. Just the girl I was looking for." Jonathan said waking over to embrace his sister.

"Jonathan, are you ok? You saw not only two hours ago." Confused, Evy looked to who her brother had been with, nobody she knew.

"I'm quiet fun old mum, and two hours ago I didn't have this." Jonathan said pulling out three tickets to London and showed them to his little sister. Evy's face lit up at the sight of the tickets.

"What? We're going home?"

"Yes, we are. The boat leaves tomorrow so you both better star packing."

"Both?" Rick and Evy asked in unison, then Evy looked down into her hands and realized there was an extra ticket.

"Yes, I know I can't separate you two, so I thought why not bring O'Connell. That is alright, isn't it?"

"That's great!" Evy said happily, she hugged Rick close, something he wasn't going to argue with, "that is great right?" she then asked Rick.

"As long as you do that more often, I'll go anywhere." Rick joked and smiled.

"Well let's go pack." Evy said then turned around and headed to her room.

Five minutes later Rick was in Evy's room talking to her as he helped her pack her things. As Evy watched Rick a question came to her mind, was she really only a contract to him, she knew the answer was no, but still part of her questioned it.

"Rick?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Rick asked as he closed her second suitcase and put it on the floor."

"To you, am I just a contract?" she asked shameful for bringing the question up.

"No, never, you're so much more."

"Like what?"

"Well you're the type of girl to do something she's told not to do." Rick joked; in return he got a death glare from her.

"Ok, seriously, I think you're the type of girl who doesn't do anything she doesn't want to, you go after your dreams and make something of yourself. You're a really special person."

"Is that what I am to you, a special person?" she asked trying to hide her blushing face from him.

"Yes, you're someone special to me." he said and smiled at her. "I'm sorry for what I said, I was a little upset, but that still didn't give me the right to say it, I'm sorry."

Evy walked over to Rick and hugged him; Rick looked into her eyes and gently brought his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly, but soon turned it into something more when she didn't object.

"What do you say we turn it into something with a signature?" He asked once they pulled apart.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking into his eyes confused.

"Will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box, a diamond engagement ring sat in it.

"yes!" Evy said as she kissed him again. "when did you find the time t get this?" she asked looking at the ring that now rested on her finger.

"I had Jonathan pick it up for me, I saw it earlier as we came in."

"so that's why you were down at the bar?"

"yes, for you." The kissed again and went back to packing.


End file.
